Diet
Low FODMAP Diet Fermentable Oligo-Di-Monosaccharides and Polyols - or FODMAPs - are carbohydrates (sugars that are found in foods. By limiting foods high in fructose, lactose, fructans, galactans, and polyols, a low FODMAP diet reduces your exposure to foods which are osmotic '''(meaning they pull water into the intestinal tract); difficult to digest and absorb; and potentially cultures for bacteria to ferment. '''What is it good for: Reducing symptoms of gastric distress Irritable Bowel Syndrome -- insert fodmap table here RESOURCES: Stanford Hospital and Clinic's Low FODMAP Diet Guide http://fodmapliving.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Stanford-University-Low-FODMAP-Diet-Handout.pdf GLUTEN-FREE RESOURCES: PALEO RESOURCES: KETOGENIC DIET A ketogenic diet is one that forces your body to a state of ketosis, '''in which your body primarily uses ketone bodies and fatty acids (both derived from fats) for fuel. This is in contrast to the glucose that your body usually derives from carbohydrates. Getting your body into a state of ketosis requires net carbohydrate deprivation, and is achievable within a 24-hour period. '''WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR: Reducing insulin spikes (with the added benefit of reducing insulin-spike hormonal imbalances) Managing Reactive Hypoglycaemia Reducing carb cravings Weight loss WHAT THIS DIET ENTAILS: NO CARBS - very little or no carbohydrate-rich foods allowed. Forget about things like bread, pasta, any grains or legumes. Low-carb foods will still have carbs, but the goal is to reduce net carbohydrate ''consumption, which is the result of: (Total Carbohydrates) - (Soluble Fiber) = Net Carbs MORE FAT - increase fat portion of your macronutrients (fat/protein/carbohydrates) to compensate for the carb deficiency. SERIOUSLY, NO CARBS - Carb cravings are difficult to endure, but the end result is worth it if you're trying to reduce insulin spikes or manage reactive hypoglycaemia. You've eaten carbs your whole life, if you stress eat it's usually with carbohydrate rich foods. These impulses can be curbed by slowly weaning yourself off carbs and allowing your body to adapt to an almost-carbless diet. FRUITS - All fruits are generally quite sweet, so they are to be eaten quite sparingly. Low-carb generally means low-sugar for fruits - berries are your friend. NON-STARCHY VEGETABLES - not all vegetables are made equal. You will have to steer clear of starchy vegetables such as potatoes or yams. Different kinds of lettuce, and cruciferotus veggies (kale, cauliflower and the like) are generally suitable. = Recipes Submit your spoon-friendly recipes here! To make a contribution, simply click on the "Edit" button above this section, or the "Contribute" button near the far top right corner of the whole page. It should appear under "Start a wikia" in the all white header. Then, you should see a text-editor dialogue in which you can input your recipe! '''Fast pasta' Ingredients: pasta, bag of pre-cut vegetables, can of tuna, can of tomato sauce, cheese Instructions: throw vegetables in pan, in the mean time boil pasta. When the pasta is done, drain, put back on stove, add tomato sauce and vegetables and cheese, stir, leave for 1 minute. Serve. Time needed: 10-15 minutes, mostly waiting / stirring. General tips for cooking * Microwaving potatoes goes a lot faster than boiling them! Simply cut them in half, stab once with a fork, put into a microwave bowl, add just a little bit of water, add lid, run for 5-8 minutes depending on the size. * Spread cooking activites throughout the day, instead of run&crash. Cut vegetables in the morning and put them in the fridge, etc. This way you also don't have to multi-task as much when cooking, and you will have more energy left for eating the meal. * When making an oven meal, make sure you can rest during oven time (instead of cleaning the kitchen) so you have more energy left for eating and digesting. * Use a kitchen chair. * For peeling potatoes: see if you can do that in bed! * If possible, buy pre-cut and pre-peeled vegetables. RESOURCES: Your body is programmed to seek out carbs: a study from 2014 about humans and a new, sixth basic taste http://www.sciencemag.org/news/2014/06/tongue-has-sixth-sense